


Of Skirts and Panties (or lack thereof)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pussy Flashing, Teen Girl/Preteen Boy, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, upskirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Sofia had known she'd be babysitting a seven-year-old boy that afternoon, maybe she would've worn something under her skirt. Or maybe this is the perfect excuse to try something fun!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Skirts and Panties (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction depicts underage children in sexual situations. Don't read if this offends you.

Sofia had a secret. Earlier that morning, as she’d gotten ready for school, she’d deliberately left off a piece of her uniform. It was an important piece but, as long as she was careful, no one would notice. Not unless she wanted them to, that is.

As she sat on the bus on the way to school, she tried to catch the attention of the man sitting across from her. It wasn’t hard. Sofia had long since stopped being surprised at how many men out there were eager to check out young girls. She’d noticed the looks she got almost as soon as she started getting boobs, back before her mom had taken her bra shopping and the outlines of her puffy nipples were visible through her shirt. Men of all ages couldn’t help themselves from taking at least a quick glance.

She was fourteen now, but her boobs hadn’t grown as much since then as she would’ve liked. Still, they seemed to do the trick; the man hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off them since she’d leaned forward and shown him a glimpse of her bra down her shirt. She acted like she didn’t realize it had happened, but her heart was racing.

The man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Sofia noted that he had a ring on his finger, which only added to her excitement. She stretched, arms above her head and chest thrust out. She felt the cool air from the AC on her belly where her shirt had ridden up. She smiled at the man, wondering what his wife would think of where his eyes had been.

The bus was almost at Sofia’s stop. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and, just as she had hoped, the movement drew the man’s gaze downward. Being part of her uniform, the skirt was more modest than she would’ve liked, but at least it still stopped above her knees. Just before the bus started slowing down, she opened her legs.

The man’s eyes went wide. No doubt, he’d been hoping to catch a glimpse of her panties. Instead, he had an unobstructed view of her fourteen-year-old pussy. Sofia felt a tingling in her clit, and she wondered if he could tell how wet she was.

The man looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, the bus pulled to a stop. Sofia was out of her seat and gone in a flash.

It was only a short walk from there to school, and she replayed the scene in her mind the whole way. When she got to school, she made her way straight to the bathroom by the chemistry lab at the other end of campus. As expected, she was the only one there.

She locked herself in a stall and pulled her skirt down past her knees. She immediately went to work on her pussy, two fingers slipping in easily with how wet she was. It didn’t take long to bring herself to orgasm. She stood on wobbly legs and bit back a moan as pleasure coursed through her body.

Sofia had flashed her panties at men before, but this was her first time letting one see her pussy. She almost couldn’t believe she’d finally gone through with it, having chickened out at the last second several times now. But God, it had been worth it. That had probably been the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt.

The first bell rang, and Sofia quickly started cleaning herself up. Once she was satisfied, she pulled her skirt up and made her way to class.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t flash anyone at school; she valued her social life too much to risk being labeled a slut. Still, she was in a constant state of horniness all day. Just the knowledge that she wasn’t wearing panties, that someone would see if she wasn’t careful, was enough to get her squirming in her seat. She was proud of herself for only going to the bathroom twice during the day to finger herself.

Finally, the school day came to an end, and Sofia was already fantasizing about the bus ride home before she had even left the classroom. She felt her phone vibrate then, and she fished it out and glanced at the caller ID. It was her mom.

Sofia sighed before answering. “Hello?”

“Hi, Sofia. A friend of a friend needs a babysitter, so I told her you’d do it.”

“What? Mom, that’s—”

“She needs you there as soon as possible,” she continued, raising her voice to speak over Sofia. “She’s right next door to that Chinese friend of yours—”

“He’s Japanese, Mom!”

“Yes, right, that’s what I said.”

Sofia bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything more.

“Just get a ride with him. I’ll pick you up when you’re done.” She hung up without a goodbye.

Sofia resisted the urge to throw her phone on the ground. There went her plans for the day.

It occurred to her that her mom had given her next to no information about this job, but there was no point calling her back. She’d throw a fit if Sofia took too long to pick up a call from her, but she never answered when Sofia was the one calling.

Instead, she called Makoto, the “Chinese” boy her mom had been referring to. He picked up after two rings.

“Hey Sofia, what’s up?”

“Oh, y’know, just my mom being a bitch again.”

He groaned in sympathy. “What’d she do this time?”

Sofia explained the situation to him as she walked towards the parking lot, not holding back any of the anger she felt. Makoto listened quietly as she vented.

“Well, I’ve got some good news for you,” he said once she was done. “I know the family your mom’s talking about. The boy’s an angel; it’ll be the easiest money you ever make.”

“Not the point, Makoto.”

“I know! I know. I’m just saying, it could be worse.”

“Could be better, too.”

As she turned the corner, Sofia spotted a familiar figure up ahead, going the same way as her with a phone held up to his ear. Makoto was easy to identify from the back, considering he was one of the shortest boys in ninth grade and sported a backpack that was comically large against his frame. He was easily a head shorter than Sofia, who was already on the smaller side for her age.

After taking a glance around and realizing there was no one else there, Sofia said, “Hey, Makoto. Look behind you.”

As soon as he turned around, Sofia lifted her skirt up. She didn’t dare leave it up for more than half a second, but it was enough to turn Makoto’s whole face pink. She hung up the phone and ran up to him, laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Makoto whispered. “What if someone else saw you?”

Sofia smiled and playfully punched his arm. “There’s no one else here, dork.” She leaned close to his ear and whispered in her most seductive voice. “Besides, aren’t you happy you got to see my pussy?”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You say that like I haven’t seen it before.”

“Aww,” Sofia pouted. “It didn’t get you even a little hard?”

Makoto laughed at that. “Nope. Now, if it had been Brad flashing me…” He trailed off with a dreamy look on his face, a frequent occurrence whenever Brockton High School’s star swimmer was mentioned.

Sofia waved her hand to get his attention. “Hate to break it to you, but I have it on good authority that Brad’s cock is tiny.”

“Who cares? A cock’s a cock!”

Sofia laughed. “Can’t argue with you there.”

They continued on like that while they walked to the parking lot together, careful not to let anyone overhear. Sofia was the only one who knew Makoto was gay, and they planned to keep it that way.

The two of them had been best friends since elementary school, so it was only natural that they were comfortable talking with each other about their budding sexuality. It had been Makoto who taught Sofia that her fetish was called “exhibitionism”. He was someone she felt safe exploring that side of herself with, and she’d made it a game to flash him when he least expected it.

“Hey,” Makoto said suddenly with a serious look on his face. “Since we’re going straight there, doesn’t that mean you’ll be going commando while you babysit?”

Sofia’s face paled. “Shit! I didn’t think of that.”

Makoto pressed his lips together like he was trying not to laugh. “Just try not to scar the kid, alright? He’s only seven.”

“My pussy wouldn’t scar him! If anything, it’d make his life better for having seen it.” She was joking, but her pussy still throbbed at the thought.

They got to Makoto’s dad’s car, and they said hi as they got in. Sofia made sure to keep her legs pressed together the whole ride there; the last thing she needed was Makoto’s dad getting a glimpse of her pussy in the rearview mirror. Not that it wouldn’t be a huge turn on for her, though.

They arrived at Makoto’s home, and Sofia thanked his dad for the ride before saying bye and heading to the next house over. She rang the doorbell and, almost immediately, a woman opened the door.

“You’re Sofia?” she asked.

“Yep. My mom said you need a babysitter.”

“Thanks for being able to come so last minute. You don’t know how much this means to me,” the woman said as she stepped back to let her into the house. “My usual babysitter had to cancel, and I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

“It’s no problem,” Sofia lied.

The woman glanced at her watch. “I really have to go now.” She handed Sofia a piece of paper. “Everything you need’s on there. Call me if there’s an emergency.” She was already halfway out the door, but she stopped and doubled back. “James!” she shouted up the stairs. “The babysitter’s here! Come say hi!”

“Okay!”

The woman, who had never even given Sofia her name, practically ran out the door before the boy could even come say goodbye. Sofia turned to lock the door as small footsteps came rushing down the stairs behind her.

When she turned around, Sofia felt her heart skip a beat. James was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

“Um, hi,” he said with a shy smile on his face. Sofia smiled back at him, and his face reddened slightly.

“Hi James. I’m Sofia.” She kneeled down to look him in the eye. “It’s nice to meet you.”

James blushed even harder and looked down at his feet.

“What’s the matter?” Sofia took his chin in her hand and tilted his head up. “You don’t have to be nervous.”

James hesitated a moment. “I’m just not good at talking to pretty girls.”

Sofia felt heat rushing to her face. “You think I’m pretty?”

James nodded.

“Thanks, James.” She was surprised by how much she meant it. It felt good being called pretty, even by a little kid. “You’re pretty cute, yourself.” She poked his nose as she said it, enjoying how he had somehow become even more red. “Now then,” she said, standing up. “What were you doing before I got here?”

“I was playing with Legos in my room.”

“That sounds like fun! Can I play too?”

James brightened up, all embarrassment forgotten. “Yeah! C’mon, let’s go upstairs!”

He took off, and if Sofia didn’t have the advantage of longer legs, he would’ve left her in the dust.

His room was pretty much what she’d expected of a boy his age. He had posters of his favorite superheroes on the walls, and the floor was littered with cars and action figures. In the center, he’d put together a Lego city with tall buildings and wide streets.

“Wow! That’s really cool!” she said as she took it all in.

“Thanks. I worked really hard on it.”

There weren’t many spots where she’d be able to sit comfortably on the floor, so she sat on the foot of his bed. “Can you show me how to play?”

“Yeah!” James started explaining all the intricacies of his game. He held up each of his action figures one by one, introducing her to them and explaining their role in the story he’d made up.

Sofia nodded and listened as he went on, but she couldn’t help but notice something interesting. Every time he looked up, James’s eyes would stop on her chest for a moment before continuing up to meet her eyes.

It didn’t matter that he was only seven; his glances were still turning her on. She tried to ignore it, but each time he looked, she found herself liking it more.

He was clearly interested, so would it really be that bad if she indulged his curiosity? The more she thought about it, the hotter the idea was. A big part of the thrill of flashing on the bus came from knowing she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to. What could be more forbidden than exposing herself to a child?

When James looked down to grab another toy, Sofia spread her legs apart. There was no way he wouldn’t notice when he looked back up.

“This one’s my favorite! He’s—” James lifted his head and immediately stopped talking. It was almost comical how big his eyes were. “You’re not wearing underwear!”

“That’s right.” Sofia smiled at him and made no attempt to cover up. “Is that okay?”

James nodded quickly and averted his eyes.

“Thanks, James. But I don’t mind if you look.”

“Really?” He was looking at her pussy again, and it made the tingling in Sofia’s clit intensify. “I’ve never seen a girl’s privates before.”

“It’s called a pussy,” she told him.

“I’ve never seen a pussy, then,” James said and started giggling.

Sofia was amazed at how hot it made her hearing a little boy say “pussy”. “Do you want to look closer?”

“Wow, can I?”

Sofia nodded and James walked right up to her and got on his knees. She could almost feel the weight of his stare on her pussy, and it set off a pleasant burn in her.

“Um, do you have to go to the bathroom?” James asked.

“No, why?”

He looked embarrassed, but he spoke anyways. “I think you peed a little.”

“Oh, that’s not pee.” To prove it to him, Sofia reached down and scooped some up with her finger. She lightly brushed her clit as she did, sending a jolt up her body. “See, look.” She brought her thumb and pointer finger together in front of his face, and as she pulled them apart, her juices stuck to them both. “Pee isn’t sticky.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s just something pussies make when girls are happy.”

James giggled. “You must be _really_ happy then.”

“Yep, I am! It’s because I like you looking at my pussy.”

That was when Sofia became aware of the small bulge in James’s shorts. Holy fuck, had she really given the kid a boner? She hadn’t even known that could happen so young. Was it bad how much that knowledge turned her on?

“What’s that you’ve got in your pants?” she asked.

James blushed and covered his crotch. “I’m sorry! I don’t know why it does that sometimes.”

“It’s okay, James. It’s the same as me getting wet; it just means you’re happy.”

“It feels tingly.”

“Yeah, my pussy does too.” An insane thought crossed Sofia’s mind, and she decided to go with it. “You can take your pants and underwear off if it will be more comfortable,” she told him.

“I don’t know.” His hands were still covering his crotch. “No one but my mom’s ever seen my wiener.”

“But you’ve seen my pussy, so it’s only fair.” Sofia knew it was a dirty tactic, but she was dying to see his boner uncovered.

James thought about it a moment, and then slowly moved his hands. “Okay, fine. But don’t make fun of it!”

“I promise. I’d never do something like that.”

James nodded. He took his shorts off, revealing his Batman underwear. He was pitching a tent right in the middle of the Bat-logo. It was somehow simultaneously the cutest and sexiest thing Sofia had ever seen.

Then he pulled down his underwear, and his preteen boner popped free. It was smaller and thinner than any cock Sofia had ever seen, and the balls were shrunk down to match. The whole inch and a half was pointing straight at her.

“Can I touch it?” she asked.

“Um, okay.” He seemed unsure, but he still stepped closer to her.

His cock was too small for her whole hand, so she gripped it with just two fingers. It twitched at her touch, which sent a thrill racing down her spine. She started gently stroking it, loving feeling of sliding his skin up and down.

“Oh, wow!” James said. “That feels really good!”

“I bet.” Sofia made a split-second decision. She reached around him with her other hand and pushed his butt towards her.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to try something.”

His cock was right by her pussy, and she guided it to her entrance. She pushed his butt to nudge him forward, and he slid right in. He couldn’t have been bigger than two of her fingers, and yet the feeling was infinitely better. The thought that there was a preteen boy inside her was enough to bring her right to the edge.

“I want you to start rocking back and forth,” she told him.

He did as he was told, breathing heavily and not saying a word. Honestly, he wasn’t very good at it, but that was to be expected of a seven-year-old’s first attempt at sex. Thankfully, Sofia was already dangerously close to her climax. However, he stopped moving after just a few thrusts.

“I think I have to pee!”

“It’s okay! Don’t stop.” Sofia just needed a little more.

He got back into his rhythm, and then his whole body stiffened. She felt his cock pulsing inside her, and that was enough for her own orgasm. She saw white as pleasure took hold of every nerve in her body.

“What just happened?” James asked, still inside her.

Sofia realized that she had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
